1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water distribution and outdoor water connections and in particular to a water diverter with a double hose connection, a spigot and an outdoor light all mounted on a ground stake for providing an extra faucet at any desired location which will be lighted and also allowing a hose connection to another location, such as an RV water supply, taken from an original water spigot such as a camp ground water spigot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Campgrounds provide a water spigot with each campsite normally. Often the spigot is at the back of the campsite in an inconvenient and very often at night a dark location. It is desirable to have an outdoor water spigot in more convenient locations at a campsite for various uses such as washing dishes, cleaning fish, washing mud or sand from feet and many other uses.
Furthermore, at night, campsites are usually very dark with no outdoor lighting. The area surrounding an RV, camper, tent, or other mobile accommodation located in the campsite is often in need of lighting at night to move around the campsite for various reasons including going to the water spigot. It is desirable to provide an outdoor light for night activity around the campsite. While extenders with faucets and hose connectors exist, including the first one on a stake, none have a light attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,691, issued Feb. 25, 2002 to Sproule, provides a bleed valve apparatus for the fresh water system of a camping vehicle. The apparatus is interposed between a garden hose and the female hose coupling of the plumbing system of the camping vehicle. The apparatus includes a housing which contains three ends, one of which has a mating coupling for the camping vehicle plumbing system. A second end may be coupled to the garden hose. The third end is isolated from the other ends by a water valve which may be opened to allow the apparatus to serve as an outdoor faucet at the camping vehicle or to serve to allow water to drain from the camping vehicle plumbing when the user of the camping vehicle desires to disconnect from the external water system provided through the hose. The configuration of the apparatus allows a garden hose to be routed from the camping vehicle to a water hydrant with few required bends along the hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,419, issued Nov. 16, 1999 to Carroll, describes an outdoor shower and spigot apparatus primarily contained within a post. A hose connector is positioned on the lower end of the post and water is supplied to a spigot and shower through a water feed pipe which is positioned within the post and connected to the hose connector. A garden hose provides water to the hose coupling and a second garden hose may be connected to the spigot. In a preferred embodiment, the post is temporarily mounted in position such that it may be easily relocated.
U.S. Pat. No. D457,605, issued May 21, 2002 to Balish, Jr., illustrates the ornamental design for an outdoor shower, as shown and described.
CAMCO'S Water Diverter™, is a water diverter with easy hose gripper, sold online at (http://www.camco-mfg-online.com/camco-mfg-online/products/water3.html). Promotional material states: “Need an extra faucet outside your RV? If so, CAMCO'S Water Diverter With Easy Hose Gripper is your answer. This all metal (brass & copper) threaded faucet attaches to a standard garden hose, allowing you to wash your RV and car, or rinse mud and sand from the kids, all without disconnecting the RV water hook-up. Also acts as a pressure release during disconnection. With Easy Hose Gripper for easy, secure connection to hook-up.”
The Hedge Hydrant is online at http://www.plowhearth.com/productform.asp. Promotional material states: “Eliminate Hard-To-Reach Faucets. Why crawl under scratchy hedges and plantings to connect your hose to the faucet? Install our Hedge Hydrant extension hose and you won't have to go through that this year. The 400-lb. test hose comes with non-corroding brass fittings and faucet on a galvanized angle iron stake. We offer the hydrant with either a 5 or 10 ft. connector hose on a 13″H stake. Our Tall Hydrant has a 10 ft. hose and a taller 22″H stake that lets you fit a watering can or bucket under its faucet.”
A Hose Stand apparatus, which can be viewed at a web site online at: http://www.modmerc.com/sstore/items/8059.html. Promotional material states: “Extend water service anywhere in your yard, garden or orchard! Add a hose bibb and hose storage rack to your place fast and economically! Durable 12 gauge steel construction, gusset reinforced hose rack, powder-coated finish and top quality brass Nibco hose bibbs. Hose rack holds up to 150′ of ⅞″ garden hose. Available in two styles that adapt to any water system. Both units are 42″ tall and are designed to be mounted in compacted soil or set in concrete. Bibb-Rak (item #8058) connects with built-in PVC adapter to underground water system. Hose Stand model includes a female brass connector for easy attachment to a garden hose.”
A Hose Stand apparatus on a stake with a faucet can be viewed online at: http://store.yahoo.com/harrietcarter/hosestand.htm. Promotional material states: “Hose stand with spigot puts outdoor faucet in easy reach. Stop climbing over shrubs or stepping on plants to get to your nearest faucet! Six foot vinyl hose extender screws into any faucet, while your garden hose attaches to the stand's brass spigot. Stand stakes anywhere; also stores hose between uses. Enameled steel. 39″ H.”
What is needed is an extender faucet, with a double hose connection on a movable stake to position as desired on the campsite or in the yard, as well as a light for night use of the faucet and general safety on a campsite or in a yard or other outdoor location at night.